Wiederkehr
by Mac110
Summary: Also, ich hoffe, dass hier drunter nun die richtige Voyager Geschichte zu finden ist. Also nochmal: Diese Geschichte spielt nach der Rückkehr der Voyagr zur Erde.


**Wieder zu Hause**

**Admiral Owen Paris sah von dem Einsatzbericht auf, den Captain Janeway ihm gegeben hatte. Die triumphale Rückkehr aus dem Delta-Quadranten hatte alle bei Starfleet sehr überrascht. Nun sah er**

**seinen Sohn zum ersten Mal seit über sieben Jahren wieder. Sein Sohn war Pilot auf der Voyager gewesen und damals war das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden nicht das Beste gewesen, aber Admiral Paris wollte in diesem Moment nicht daran denken. ;;Hallo Tom! Wie geht es dir mein Junge?"**

**,Mir geht es prächtig. Wir sind wieder zu Hause, ich bin vor drei Stunden Vater geworden und habe eine wunderbare Ehefrau. Wieso sollte es mir schlecht gehen?" ,Moment, habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Du bist Vater geworden?" ,Hast du, das heißt du bist jetzt Großvater! Entschuldige mich, ich will zu meiner Frau und meiner Tochter." ,Du bist verheiratet? Mit wem? Das ist jetzt zu viel auf einmal, das muss ich erst mal verarbeiten." Der sonst so ruhige Admiral war so überrascht, dass er kein Wort mehr heraus brachte. ,Geh schon zu den beiden, Tom. Ich muss ein bisschen nachdenken." Tom wollte schon gehen als der Admiral noch etwas sagt, was Tom kaum glauben konnte,,Meinen Glückwunsch, Tom. Ich freue mich für dich!" **

**Tom verließ das Büro und begab sich zurück zur Voyager, dem Schiff, das in den letzten sieben Jahren sein Zuhause gewesen war. Er konnte es nicht glauben, sein Vater hatte ihm keinen Vortrag gehalten, wie er es erwartet hatte, er hatte ihn auch noch beglückwünscht. Tom lächelte vor sich hin, als er an B´elanna und seine kleine Tochter dachte. **

**Kathryn Janeway, die Frau, die im Moment das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins auf der ganzen Erde war, saß in ihrem Büro ab Bord der Voyager und dachte nach. Würden alle Crewmitglieder der Voyager einen Platz bei Starfleet bekommen? Manche von ihnen waren ehemalige Mitglieder des Maquis gewesen. Diese Gruppe von Wiederstandskämpfern wurden von vielen Leuten innerhalb der Sternenflotte als Verbrecher angesehen. Aber Kathryn wollte dafür sorgen dass möglichst viele von ihnen einen Platz bekamen. Der Türmelder summte und Chakotay trat ein,,Captain, die Reparaturen kommen gut voran und Admiral Paris hat sich angekündigt, er will sich selbst ein Bild der Schäden machen." Chakotay trat näher an den Schreibtisch und stützte seine Hände darauf auf und fügte noch hinzu,,Kathryn, die meisten Crewmitglieder haben eine sehr gut Chance einen Platz bei Starfleet zu bekommen!" ,Können Sie Gedanken lesen, Commander?" fragte Janeway, es überraschte sie immer wieder, wie gut ihr erster Offizier sie kannte. Er wusste immer wenn sie sich Gedanken über irgend ein Problem machte und er hatte immer Worte um sie zu unterstützen. ,Wie wäre es mir einem Essen heute Abend?" fragte Chakotay und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. ,wir haben jetzt mal wieder Zeit und im Starfleet Hauptquartier gibt es ein neues Restaurant, ich hab gehört es soll ganz vorzüglich dort schmecken." ,Abgemacht, ich hab meinen Missionsbericht abgegeben und hab sowieso nichts anderes vor." antwortete sie und Chakotay ging um sie nicht weiter zu stören.**

**Kurz nachdem Chakotay gegangen war, betrat ein anderer Mann den Raum. ,Mark?" kam es ungläubig aus Kathryn hervor. ,Na ja, wie du weißt bin ich verheiratet, ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel, aber ich wollte dich doch noch auf der Erde willkommen heißen. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass wir noch Freunde bleiben können?" ,Janeway stand auf und ging langsam zu ihm hin,,Natürlich nehme ich dir das nicht übel und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir weiter Freunde bleiben könnten." antwortete sie und sah ihm in die Augen. Mark legte einen Arm um sie und sagte scherzhaft,,Außerdem finde ich es lustig bei allen angeben zu könne, dass ich dich kenne. "**

**,Du bist doof!", bekam er zur Antwort,,ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustig, das ist ziemlich unangenehm wenn einen alle Leute auf der Straße, im Hauptquartier sogar im Cafe erkennen." Kathryn machte sich los und setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Sie seufzte und sah zu Mark auf,,Es ist als ob man irgend etwas Riesengroßes vollbracht hätte und nicht nur einfach versucht hat sich irgendwie durchzuschlagen." ,Kathryn, du und deine Crew, ihr habt den bisherigen Rekord von James T. Kirk in Erstkontakten und längste Mission gebrochen. Dann habt ihr ein Borgtranswarpzentrum in die Luft gejagt und dadurch Millionen Leben gerettet. Jetzt erzähl mir nicht das wäre Nichts." ,Ich gebs auf!" meinte Janeway und wollte aufstehen. ,Tuvok an Janeway: die Sensoren haben einen Borgkubus erfasst. Die Voyager wurde angewiesen das Raumdock zu verlassen. Erstens weil wir die meiste Erfahrung im Kampf mit Ihnen haben und weil wir Transphasentorpedos hatten." ,Ich komme!" Janeway Ende. Kathryn sprang auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Mark folgte ihr. **

**Kathryn ließ sich in ihrem Sessel nieder und seufzte. Da waren sie seit einem Tag zu Hause, da tauchten die Borg schon wieder auf. Konnte man sie nicht einmal ausspannen lassen? Der Alarm dröhnte aus allen Lautsprechern und Janeway kam es so vor als ob sie den unbesiegbar wäre. Die Voyager war wieder voll repariert, sie hatten alle zur Zeit verfügbaren Schiffe als Verstärkung hinter sich. Ganz nebenbei war auch noch die Enterprise anwesend, das beste Schiff der Flotte. Die Enterprise übernahm die Führung der Flotte da Captain Picard bereits einmal mit dem Hiev-Bewusstsein verbunden gewesen war. **

**An Bord der Enterprise herrschte Anspannung. Captain Picard gab vor ruhig zu sein, aber in seinem Innern war er nervös wie eh und je. ,Status der Voyager?" fragte er. ,Die Voyager ist größtenteils wieder repariert worden, Captain Janeway gab eben die Meldung durch, dass sie wieder voll einsatzbereit ist, nur die Transphasentorpedos sind noch nicht neu repliziert worden. " ,In Ordnung, rufen Sie die Voyager, Mr Worf!" **

**´,Captain Janeway, bereit für den Kampf?" fragte Picard und sah sie an. ,Schon lange, wir mussten die letzten sieben Jahre immer kampfbereit sein, Captain, das hier ist keine Ausnahme!" entgegnete sie und saß in ihrem Sessel, außerdem, Captain. Die Enterprise hat allein schon oft gegen die Borg bestanden. Die Voyager und ihre Crew ebenfalls, also, Captain. Was soll schon schief gehen?" **

**,Es kann immer etwas schief gehen, Captain, deswegen trotzdem, viel Glück!" erwiderte Picard ernst. Janewachs schloss den Kom-Kanal und drehte sich zu ihren Offizieren um. Alle waren anwesend und bereit mal wieder in den Kampf zu ziehen. ,Sie haben den Captain gehört, an die Arbeit." meinte Janeway und innerlich hatte sie dieselben Zweifel wie Picard, nur durfte sie es nicht zeigen. Sie wollte nicht das die Crew ihre Zweifel spürte, denn alle kannten sie viel zu gut um so was nicht zu bemerken.**

**,Captain?" Kim klang verwirrt. ,Wir werden gerufen, und zwar von den Borg." ,Was wollen die wohl von und. Auf den Schirm." Janeway versuchte das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen und so fest wie möglich zu klingen. Diese Kuben erschreckten sie mit ihrer Größe und Imposanz jedes mal aufs Neue. Im Fenster erschien ein ihr nur zu bekanntes Gesicht: Die Borg-Königin! Wie um Gottes Willen war sie dem Inferno im Transwarpzentrum entkommen? **

**Der Schock ließ Janeway für kurze Zeit ihre Beherrschung verlieren und man konnte das Erstaunen und auch eine Spur von Angst in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, obwohl sie sich mit der halben Flotte der Föderation im Rücken nahezu unbesiegbar fühlte.**

**,Euer Majestät!" begrüßte sie ihre Todfeindin mit dem üblichen Tonfall einer Diplomatin.**

**Die Nervosität war verschwunden, nun war sie wieder ganz der alte Captain, Captain der Voyager mit der besten Crew der Flotte und dem Rest der Flotte hinter sich, einschließlich der Enterprise. ,Überrascht, liebe Kathryn?" kam auch schon die Frage. ,Ich hätte es mir denken können, eine Erklärung wäre trotzdem nicht unangebracht." gab Janeway zurück.**

**,Brauche ich einen Grund um eine alte Freundin zu besuchen?" fragte die Borg-Königin. **

**,Zuallererst: Wir sind keine Freunde und zweitens: Das bezog sich auf die Tatsache, dass sie noch hier stehen." stelle Kathryn klar. **

**,Wäre jetzt zu schwer zu erklären!" antwortete die Borg und schüttelte mit einem gespielten Bedauern den Kopf. ,In der Tat sehr schade, ich wüsste jetzt nur gerne, was Sie hier wollen und dann fände ich es sehr schön, wenn Sie sich auch wieder verziehen!" forderte Janeway. **

**,Wie gesagt, braucht es einen Grund um eine, da wir keine Freunde sind, worauf Sie mich hinwiesen, alte Bekannte zu besuchen?" fragte die Königin erneut. **

**,Sagen Sie einfach was Sie wollen!" Kathryn war das Spiel Leid, lange würde sie nicht gegen die Königin bestehen, nicht bei Wortspielen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie eine Mütze voll Schlaf gebrauchen könnte. Nicht, dass sie nicht genug Übung in Wortspielen hätte, davon hatte sie viele mit Tuvok gehabt in all den Jahren, in denen sie zusammengearbeitet hatten.**

**,Ich will wissen, wie sie es geschafft haben, ein ganzes meiner Transwarpzentren zu zerstören und dann will ich meine Rache." zischte die Königin jetzt bösartig.**

**,Rache ist irrelevant!" konterte Janeway. Ha, Eins zu Null für mich **

**Nun wusste die Borgkönigin nicht mehr zu antworten und beendete die Kom-Verbindung.**

**Kathryn drehte sich um und setzte sich in ihren Stuhl, Chakotay grinste anerkennend und sie lächelte zurück. ,Ich bin mal gespannt was sie wirklich vorhat!" kommentierte sie.**

**Ok, das wars fürs erste, könnte mir jemand sagen, wie ich eine Story geköscht kriege? **

**Ich hab hier wie wohl bemerkt, unter dem Namen dieser FF eine reingestellt, in der eine Harry Potter Geschichte steht.**

**Danke im Vorraus,**

**Grüße**

**Mac110**


End file.
